Shattered glass babysit
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A shattered glass version of Babysit where the Decepticon medic Sawblade takes care of sparkling Starscream.
1. Chapter 1

Shattered glass Baby sit chapter 1

Sawblade hated the Autobots and their evil reign of terror and he hated watching his Decepticon brothers and sisters die before his eyes. He hates both equally.

Weo! Weo! An alarm sounds.

Sawblade runs into the room. "What's the emergency?" Sawblade asked one of the other medics. "These two just lost their sparks." He answered. "But that is no big emergency it happens sometimes." Sawblade replied. "But the femme with the wings had sparkling with her." The other medic said. "What?!" Sawblade said completely shocked.

"Where is it?" He asked. "Where what is?" The medic asked. "The sparkling! Where is that sparkling?!" Sawblade barked. "Oh he's in the waiting room it is the only place we can keep him for now." The medic answered.

In the waiting room was a red and white sparkling with orange optics and wings that matched his paint job. He was looking around with much curiosity. "He won't talk even though we asked him simple questions. You know name, age, if was tired or hungry but no response." The medic told him. Sawblade walk up to the sparkling. The sparkling saw the larger mech and curled up into a ball. "It's okay I won't hurt you." Sawblade said and began to rub the little sparklings head. The sparkling leaned into the touch and purred and began to relax. "What's your name little one?" Sawblade asked. Instead of telling him verbally he made scribbling of gestures in the air. The other was confused but Sawblade figured it out and grabbed a clipboard and pen from his sub space pocket. And the sparkling began to write. After he finished writing he handed it to Sawblade who read the only word written. "Starscream?" Sawblade asked. The sparkling nodded and swung his legs. "Nice to meet you Starscream." Sawblade said. The Starscream pointed at Sawblade.

"Who me? I'm Sawblade." Sawblade answered. "Sawblade, where's mommy?" Starscream asked. Sawblade was about the answer until. "Little sparkling you shouldn't be asking things that is none of your business!" The medic shouted. Starscream curled in on himself very afraid. Sawblade stood up to handle the medic who spoke harshly. But he felt something brush against his leg. It was Starscream arms up fingers curling and uncurling showing he wanted to be picked up. Sawblade picked up Starscream. "Sawblade, mommy is dead isn't she?" Starscream said barley speaking. Sawblade nodded. "Can you take me to her?" Starscream asked him. "Sure." He answered. The medic who spoke harshly came up "Sir her spark is gone can't be…" That's all he got to say until Starscream bopped him on the nose and said. "You're a meanie!" The medic was shocked. "I was about to bark at you but Starscream already did that for me." Sawblade said.

They made to operating room. A look of sadness and despair went across Starscream's face. "Mommy." Starscream said with tears running down his face. He placed his mother's arm around himself and curled up next to her trying to seek comfort. Starscream looked up at Sawblade with confused and questioning optics which still had tears running down them. "I'm sorry Starscream we did everything we could. I'm sorry I'm so very sorry." Sawblade said. "It's okay it not your fault." Starscream said. And curled back up next to his mother. "What about the father?" Sawblade asked. "We don't know where he is possibly dead." the medic said.

"What should we do with him? We can't just put him in some random orphanage and forget about him." One of the medics said.

"What?!" Sawblade said he mad because they weren't using Starscream's name.

"But orphanages care for younglings all the time…." The other medic said.

"But not sparklings." Sawblades said.

"Might suggest..." The medic said.

"If you suggest another orphanage you going get slapped silly!" Sawblade said.

"But where will he go?" The medic asked.

"He's coming with me." Sawblade said.

"Why sir can't you take him somewhere else he might cause problems?" The medic asked.

"Because Starscream trusts me enough to talk to me. And he feels safe around me and you should use his name." Sawblade said with a scowl.

"But sir..." The medic said.

"No buts." Sawblade said.

With no one sounding any more arguments Sawblade scooped up Starscream and took him home with him.

(So get ready for some sparkling cuteness.)


	2. Chapter 2

Shattered glass Baby sit chapter 2

Sawblade put in the code to open the door.

"Alright this is where I live and where you are going to stay." Sawblade said. Starscream clung to Sawblade because he was just afraid of the new area.

Sawblade sat Starscream down on a small chair. Starscream was scared. "Don't worry I'll be back after I get some energon." He told him after setting down a bright yellow bag. A medic handed it to him before he left he said it had something that would be comforting to Starscream. While in the other room Sawblade filled up two cubes of energon and put a small covering on one of them it was like the lid of a sippy cup. Then he nearly jumped in surprise when he heard a shriek of laughter. He ran into the room.

And what did he see? He saw that Starscream already went through the bag and found an orange kremzeek plushie. Starscream seemed pretty happy. Sawblade was relieved. "Alright come here you," Sawblade said picking up Starscream and gave him the cube with lid on it. Starscream began to suck on it drinking the contents down quickly. "Hey, slow down Starscream." Sawblade said. Starscream finished his cube and began to suck his thumb. Sawblade knew this was typical sparkling behavior. "Starscream you've had long day aren't you tired yet?" He asked him. Starscream shook his head. "Song." Starscream said. "What song?" Sawblade asked. Starscream pointed to his chest. "It is in you I don't what do about that. Starscream clicked in frustration and grabbed Sawblade's hand and pressed it against his chest. Then a port opened and something was in it. "A chip?" Sawblade asked. "Song." Starscream said again. Then Sawblade place the chip on his port his systems scanned it and later a soft gentle lullaby filled the room. Starscream's optics closed and soon enough Starscream was asleep. "Good night Starscream." Sawblade said.

Starscream woke up to the sound of Sawblade snoring. He was snoring quietly but Starscream didn't care. His tank growled telling him he needed nourishment. He left the room and began to explore. This place was huge and new! With plenty of places to explore and things to do. His tank growled again reminding him that had to refuel. He walked over to the energon dispenser and pushed the button. And the energon spilled all over the place Starscream was laughing and licking his fingers. "Starscream what are you doing?!" Sawblade said. Starscream reached up for him and Sawblade picked him up and placed him on the table. He turned off the machine and left and brought in a couple of towels. And began to clean the floor. Sawblade was mumbling angrily. When he was almost finished when he heard Starscream sobbing. "What's wrong?" Sawblade asked him. "Sawblade hate…" Starscream said. "What do I hate?" He asked him. "Starscream, Sawblade hate Starscream." The sparkling sobbed. "What no! Why would I hate you?" He asked him. Starscream pointed at the mess. "No I can't hate you for that it was an accident. You should have woken me up if you were hungry." Sawblade said. "But you were sleeping." Starscream said. "True I was sleeping but you should have woken me if you wanted some," Sawblade said. Sawblade finished cleaning up the mess. Then he picked up Starscream to give him a bath.

He checked the temperature to make sure it was not too hot or cold for Starscream. He place Starscream in and began to bathe him. Starscream was giggling the whole time. Once he was all clean Sawblade pulled him out of the tub. Starscream clicked unhappily about being pulled out of his fun. Sawblade dried him off.

"Alright let's get some energon the right way." Sawblade said.


	3. Chapter 3

Shattered glass babysit chapter 3

Sawblade figured out that Starscream was a pretty smart sparkling and also very curious. He would often look at objects to figure it out. But also he was pretty sensitive. He would cry if Sawblade raised his voice in a harsh tone.

"No, no, no!" Starscream said. "I don't like this as much as you do but I have to go to work." Sawblade said. Starscream began to squirm and kick in Sawblade's grasp to make him change his mind but it didn't work. "Hello welcome to daycare how may I help you?" The femme asked. "I'm dropping this sparkling off for the day." He said handing Starscream over to the femme. Starscream reached for him. "Don't worry I'll be back in a few hours. Afterwards we'll get a treat okay?" Sawblade said. Starscream nodded. Sawblade left and saw that Starscream was forced to wave good bye.

Sawblade was running he was held up at the hospital by his boss who completely forgot that Sawblade had a sparkling to look after. "Hi I'm here for the sparkling I dropped off. And Sorry I'm late I got held up at work." Sawblade said. "Don't worry about it I'll go get him." The femme said. Then bursting out of one of the many rooms was Starscream. "Sawblade!" Starscream said and jumped into Sawblades waiting arms. "I hope he wasn't any trouble." Sawblade said. "No he wasn't and take care you two." The femme said. "Did you miss me?" Sawblade asked him. Starscream nodded. "Now let's go get that treat I promised." Sawblade said.

"Starscream slow down." Sawblade said when he saw Starscream greedily lapping up the energon goodie ice cream. Starscream got it all over his face. Sawblade laughed he couldn't help Starscream looked so cute! Sawblade lick a napkin and began to clean Starscream's face. After he was finished he noticed a dark figure watching him Starscream. "Sawblade what are you looking at?" Starscream asked. "Oh nothing Starscream it's time to go home." Sawblade said. He scooped up Starscream and took him home.

Starscream and Sawblade were playing a game Starscream was reaching for his toy. Then without any warning Sawblade blew warm air into his face making Starscream giggle. He handed Starscream the toy and place the chip on his chest and the lullaby played and Starscream fell fast asleep. Sawblade soon fell asleep himself. Knock, knock. Someone was knocking on his door. He got up to see who it was. "You Sawblade the medic?" The mech asked. "Yes, I am there a problem?" Sawblade said. "Here it is something to do with the sparkling." The mech said handing over the package and left. Now Sawblade was alone holding a package in the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sawblade held Starscream in his lap looking at a holo picture of femme. "Mommy," Starscream said and tried touch them femme but his fingers passed through it. Starscream looked upset. "Starscream she's gone but I'm not going anywhere. Sawblade said. Starscream closed his eyes for a minute and Sawblade was still there! "Sawblade!" Starscream said hugging him.

Starscream loved going to the park and being outside. Sawblade enjoyed it too but he preferred to go for the ever so often need of shopping. Starscream was taken to the park everyday when it didn't happen as soon as he'd like he would sulk and not speak or click to Sawblade.

Starscream's favorite place in the park was sunny spot where there was lots of Cybertronian wildlife and plant life. He touched a Venus flytrap like plant in the center and it closed the moment he move his finger making Starscream giggle. "Just be careful," Sawblade called. Starscream even looked at petro rabbit. It sniffed the little sparkling and even let him pet it for short while. "Cute!" Starscream said. Sawblade began to think maybe he should get Starscream his petro rabbit when he thought would be ready for it. The Starscream heard something little cyber frogs were splashing into the lake Starscream reached to touche the frogs he just about an inch away from the surface about to fall in then Sawblade grabbed him. "Starscream don't ever scare me like that!" Sawblade said a little more harsh sounding than he meant it to be. Starscream cried. "Sawblade hate," Starscream said. "No I don't," Sawblade said sitting down on the bench. "Sawblade hate?" Starscream asked. "Never you are wonderful miracle." Sawblade said letting Starscream cry it out.

Starscream snuggled into Sawblade and they left for home.

Sawblade normally read his medical reports but his time he was reading the note that was on the package from last night.

 _Sawblade,_

 _I thank the wonderful Primus that my son is with someone like you. I heard you're a great medic and I thank you for caring for Starscream. Sorry if my friend woke you. And sorry if my acquaintance surprised you he can be a little creepy. I don't know if I'm coming for my son anytime soon so don't worry about it. So care for him until I think I can. The picture consider it an early birthday present for him and his birthday is the 8th of next month. I need you right now if Starscream asks about me tell him I'm dead. I will send things to him but tell him it's from you please and thank you. I don't want him to try to find me alright it's for good reason. Thanks once again. I'll try to check in every once and a while to see how he is doing._

Sawblade heard Starscream wake up.

"Hungry," Starscream said.

"Okay let's get some energon I'm hungry to." Sawblade said.


End file.
